


Idols in an OnS AU

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Tags to be added, everyone is prolly ooc, firsr chapter is kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merry Christmas! It's the end of the world.The world is crumbling before everyone's eyes! Buildings are being destroyed, vampires are taking over, everyone is dying... Luckily, our precious idols are still alive! For now, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i really needed an enstars x ons au so i wrote this thing  
> also everything was written from 00:00 to 03:00 so it might be bad rip  
> and im not good at writing the characters for enstars (or just writing in general) so this entire fic might suck  
> AND i haven't watched/read ons in forever. so. yeah.

Tsukasa was practicing when it happened. The boy hadn't been focusing on his idol activities lately and was lagging behind his fellow Knights members as a result. He was completely alone due to the leaders having another meeting (they were having a lot recently) and the other members leaving early, meaning that anything interesting that happened during his time in the practice room would reach his ears at a later time. Tsukasa didn't mind this at all. Nothing of interest to the first year happened often at the school anyways, so there really was no need to actually pay attention to anything outside right now.

Tsukasa stepped and turned around without thinking about anything. The boy fell down mid-turn and saw the sun setting out the window behind him. He moved his body to look at the sun, its bright light reflecting off of the white blankets of snow in the surrounding area. The sight truly was marvelous, and he definitely would have stayed there if he could, but this reminded Tsukasa that he had other things to attend to back at home. The idol packed up his belongings in the room and walked out the door. 

The first thing Tsukasa noticed was that the hallways were empty. Well, of course they're empty. It's after school on Christmas, after all. The students would most likely be at home to prepare for the day. But the hallway felt even more empty than it should've felt. Surely a teacher's presence would've been noticed, right? Even if it was technically considered a special school, Yumenosaki's still a normal school that still requires teachers to be around so that students don't do anything stupid.

     Confused, Tsukasa wandered around the school to look for anybody else. It didn't matter if it was someone he barely knew like Koga or Kaoru, he just needed to find someone. Five minutes passed quickly, then ten, then fifteen. There was still no sign of anyone else remaining on campus. Could it have been possible that the rest of the teachers forgot about him and went home? That certainly was a possibility, but Tsukasa somehow felt that that wasn't the case. A wave of dread washed over Tsukasa. Something bad could've happened to the teachers and nobody would have noticed. The boy's pace began to get faster. His speed increased until he was practically running around the school searching frantically for someone, anyone to confirm that the bad feeling he had was wrong.

     Tsukasa passed by the staff room and mentally cursed himself. He should've checked here first, any teachers left at the school definitely would have been in here. The idol walked himself back to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

     The first thing that Tsukasa noticed was that it smelled absolutely putrid. The stench smelled as if someone had left a dead animal in and never bothered to take its rotting body out. The boy lifted his sleeve up to his nose to cover it and walked on into the room.

     None of the teachers seemed to be in the room, but Tsukasa still searched. He checked inside of all the cabinets and was in the middle of checking the tables when he heard footsteps. On impulse, he ducked under the next table he was going to check. 

     The footsteps drew closer and stopped at their loudest point. Tsukasa peeked his head out from under the table to look at the person that had just walked in. Said person looked nothing like anyone from the other units, so the boy assumed it was a stranger. The idol ducked back under the table and listened closely.

     A second set of footsteps came and stopped. Tsukasa assumed that this other person was related to the first, but he didn't look out again, just in case.

     "Nobody here either, I think," a voice said. "Someone's definitely died, though."

     "Leave the body. We don't have time for this," said another, higher voice. "If that's all then we should take our leave. We have more important business to take care of."

     With that, the pair left the room. The idol waited for a while to make sure they were completely gone before letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He crawled out from under the table and just stood there, not knowing what to do. Two people you've never seen or heard before come into the room and start talking about dead bodies and 'important business'. Nobody would know what to do in that situation. That's great.

     Tsukasa could only stand there, doing nothing, stunned. His thoughts finally came back to him when he heard a small drop of something hit the floor. The boy looked down and saw a red spot staining the floor of the staff room. Another drop of red fell and joined its companion on the ground. Tsukasa wondered where this liquid came from and was surprised to see that the source was his sleeve, which was, for some reason, darkened with the liquid.

     His arm didn't hurt but the idol rolled up his sleeve to check for any cuts. Luckily, there seemed to be none. But if the blood, assuming it was blood and not red water, didn't come from him, then where could it have come from?

     Tsukasa asked himself this question and, as an answer, the stench hit him again. It seemed stronger this time. Closer. Almost as if it was behind him.

      Which it was.

     Tsukasa slowly turned his head to get a look at the table he just crawled out of. Lying there, cold eyes frozen in shock, blood pouring out his mouth, was the corpse of the teacher Akiomi Kunugi.

     The idol paled and brought his hand to his mouth to prevent throwing up and/or screaming. He almost passed out, too, but if he did, there would be nobody around to rouse him from his sleep. Plus there was always the chance of those two people from earlier coming back and doing who-knows-what to him. Tsukasa backed away from the body and leaned on a table to support himself. With his free hand, he reached into his pocket to get his phone and call the police. The boy typed in the numbers and waited. One ring. Two rings. Three. Nobody picked up.

      He tried again and again and again, but each time, nobody picked up. He decided that if the police weren't going to answer him, it might be better to manually go to them. Tsukasa walked over to the door to exit and looked back at Akiomi's corpse. The idol muttered a quick apology before sprinting out of the school and into the city.

     The city was doing about as well as Tsukasa's sanity. Meaning it was pretty bad. Debris littered the streets, buildings crumbled to little bits of dust, and oh god, the smoke. The smoke choked the poor boy. Fires were everywhere from crashed planes and other vehicles, completely filling the air with a dark gray. There was surely no way the police could help now. Hell, they were probably dead. Tsukasa sat in a dark corner made of debris and held himself. His eyes were wide in fear and filled with tears that threatened to spill onto the ground. The idol held his knees together and rested his head on top of them. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a person dressed in all white walking around. Tsukasa nearly stood up to go walk over until he noticed  that the skin surrounding the person's mouth was a dark crimson. Tsukasa put his hands over his own mouth to prevent any noises from giving him away. The stranger walked around in a way that seemed like he was searching for something. Once the stranger turned his back and seemed at a good enough distance, Tsukasa sprinted to another area. He didn't know why or where he was running, but it just felt like he needed to get away. 

     The idol glanced behind him and tripped for the second time that day. The stranger was now right in front of him, giving the idol a good look at the person's eyes. Their eyes were dark red, similar to the Sakuma brothers, and they also had a look of pure bloodlust. Tsukasa hadn't even heard the person approaching- the stranger's pursuit was completely silent the entire time. This probably meant that the stranger wasn't human, and that was not good.

     "N-No... No no no no..."

     The stranger picked up the boy by the collar with ease and smirked, bringing his face closer to Tsukasa's neck. A tear rolled down the idol's face as he whimpered and shut his eyes. This wasn't how he wanted to die. He still had so much to live for! The stranger's face was now touching Tsukasa's neck and something sharp and cold was poking at his skin. 

     Suddenly, Tsukasa was released and he fell on his back. A choking sound was heard with a heavy thud on the ground. The idol could feel his leg getting soaked. Tsukasa opened his eyes for one second and saw a light green arrow impaled through the thing's back, spilling its blood in a messy puddle. He looked in front of him to the front where the thing was only a few seconds ago. 

     In the distance was a boy clad in green and black. At his side was a bow bearing the same color scheme. The boy ran to Tsukasa, who was trembling on the ground, eyes shutting themselves again. The tears that were being held back began to stream down Tsukasa's cheeks.

"Don't cry, newbie!"

Tsukasa opened his eyes again at the sound of his nickname. Standing there with his hand held out and a grin plastered onto his face was none other than Leo Tsukinaga. Tsukasa wanted to be relieved, he really did, but Leo's appearance only confused him. 

"Lea... der?" Tsukasa asked. "But I thought- I thought you were at a meeting- Just what is this?"

"I'll explain later! Now let's go, newbie! Or else the aliens are gonna get us!" Leo pulled Tsukasa up and began to run.

Their run made Tsukasa feel a tad bit better. He was confused, but he wasn't alone and he was with a familiar person. Said person was also armed and was a good shot.

The two ran and ran until there was a forest in sight. By this time, the shorter of the two was out of breath. 

"L-Leader... I'm... I'm tired... May we please take a break?" Tsukasa asked, panting. 

"Nope! No way! Then the aliens really will get us!" Leo answered as he started running faster. "Buuut, I could carry ya!"

"No!"

     "Then run faster!" Leo yelled. 

     As relieved as Tsukasa was to see Leo, armed, alive, and well, he was still as annoyed as ever by his leader. Oh well. Tsukasa decided that he would yell about the King once they arrived at their destination. Hopefully that would be soon, since his legs really were starting to give out. Maybe he should have taken Leo's offer at being carried after all. The redhead stumbled a bit, nearly falling over. Goddammit Tsukasa, you've already fallen a ton of times today, so just stop falling already.

     Well, too bad, you really bad writer. Tsukasa's legs gave out and he collapsed onto the soil. Leo turned around and approached his fellow Knights member, kneeling beside him.

     "Nooow do you want me to carry you?" Leo asked, smirking a bit.

     Tsukasa nodded in response, too tired and out of breath to actually talk. The older of the two sat the redhead up and turned around. Leo then put away his bow (who knows where it went?), took Tsukasa's arms and wrapped them around his neck before standing up and putting the first-year's legs around his waist. 

     "Geez, you're heavy," Leo stated.

     Tsukasa really wanted to say something about Leo calling him heavy, but decided not to. He kinda can't, anyway, since he is still in need of air. 

     Leo ran on, but the weight of the redhead on his back looked like it was slowing him down. At one point Leo had stopped running and slowed down his pace into a walk. The adrenaline from the event before had worn off from the boys and Tsukasa could breathe again, so he took the chance to talk to Leo.

     "Leader."

     "What is it? Can you walk now? You're heavy!"

     "Please, stop calling me heavy. I can walk now."

     "Then I'm setting you down!"

     Leo did just that. He sat on the ground and waited for Tsukasa to get off before equipping his bow and standing again.

     "We're almost there, so don't get tired again!" He exclaimed.

     "Leader, I'd like to ask you exactly where 'there' is and what's happening."

     "But we're almost th-"

     "Now."

     "Fine, fine, I'll explain it while we walk."

     So the two idols began their hike once again. This round had a more serious atmosphere to it, which made sense seeing as how Leo was going to explain a ton of shit to Tsukasa.

     "Where do you wanna start?" Leo asked.

     "Hm... Start from school. I thought you had a meeting with the other unit leaders, but it seems that that is not the case. Tell me the rest after you're done with that."

     The third-year began to tell his small knight about everything that happened in the  unit meetings. The gathering of the leaders wasn't a meeting about idol activities but rather an entire explanation on what the heck was happening. A few members didn't attend this meeting for unknown reasons. Keito had said they all called in sick or busy. It was cold and nearing Christmas time so of course nobody paid any mind to them. The first meeting circled around the topic of a virus that was to come soon. The virus would kill most of the world's population instantly, leaving only a select few to live. A special medicine could be injected into some people to make sure they didn't die. None of the leaders ever figured out about how the information was received and they were also informed that the students in Yumenosaki, and only the students, would be getting the medicine to survive. This caused confusion within the group of people. All that was said to silence them was that they were some of the chosen. The following meetings were to discuss weaponry, military, how they would protect their units, and training. The final meeting, which would be the one that happened that day, went over the final set-up for what was to be done. The six members that attended the meetings, Leo, Hokuto, Keito, Hinata, Nazuna, and Chiaki, were to be put into groups and assigned jobs. Group 1 had Leo and Chiaki scout the city for survivors and find the members of Switch, Ryuseitai, Knights, Valkyrie, and Ra*bits. Group 2 had Keito and Nazuna take care of anyone who came into the base. Group 3, which was Hokuto and Hinata, were to do the same as Group 1, except with Fine, 2wink, Akatsuki, Trickstar, and Undead. 

     Leo then went on to explain the person that attacked Tsukasa. It was not a person but actually a vampire. Yes, that is right, a fucking vampire. Vampire as in grandpa from Undead. Vampire as in 'Let me suck out your blood cells and leave you to die'. After the virus was released, helicopters flew around the globe and informed everyone remaining that the vampires were the ones who released the virus. They also announced something about big monsters bearing the name of Horsemen of the Apocalypse coming. The reason why Tsukasa didn't hear their announcement was because he was practicing and ignoring everything that happened. 

     The team leaders, their units, and some of the survivors were 'chosen' to be a part of a kind of war against these vampires. It was and is still unclear as to why these vampires wanted to fight. World domination or something dumb like that, probably. 

     Right when Leo finished his explanation, he saw the base's location. He grabbed Tsukasa's hand, pointed at the base, and started running. Tsukasa just let him drag him along since it prevented him from passing out due to what Leo told him. The two ran into the camp and Leo started yelling.

     "You guys! I finally found him! Look! He's here!" God Leo shut up.

People turned their heads to watch the newcomers go by. Tsukasa was used to being watched, being an idol and all, but all of these stares made him feel oddly uncomfortable. They were more intense and serious than the idol fans. He could also feel some of them judging them. Being judged is not fun so he ignored them all and looked at Leo's back.

Leo walked himself and his junior over to a green tent with Nazuna and Keito in it. Keito was sitting in a chair with a clipboard while Nazuna and other unfamiliar faces ran around, tending to people in cots. Keito glanced at the two Knights as they walked in and wrote something onto the clipboard. 

"Tsukinaga. All you've brought is Suou." Keito sounded slightly disappointed.

"I've run around the city millions of times and I couldn't find them! Leave me alone, Keito!" Leo said in response. 

"Leader, who is 'them'?" Tsukasa asked.

"For some reason none of us could find Natsume, Rittsu, Kanata, Mika, Shu, the Emperor, Tori, Yuzuru, Rei, or Wataru! We also thought you all were dead but you're here now, Suoo, so it's fine, kinda!"

Oh my god Leo remembered his name. Tsukasa was ready to die happy. No he wasn't. But it still was quite a shock for Tsukasa's name to be remembered by Leo. Then again, Keito literally just said his name, so did it really count?

"They are most likely dead, which is unfortunate," Keito stated. "But everybody else has been found, meaning that we will now plan our next approach. Tsukinaga, take Suou over to Nito and wait."

So that's what they did. Leo and Tsukasa left Keito to see what Nazuna was doing. The short third year mentioned was sitting on another chair in a corner of the room, tending to a small group of people. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that those people were Sora, Kaoru, Subaru, and Shinobu. Subaru pointed to Tsukasa and Leo and Nito stood up and turned around. Leo told Tsukasa to go join the group, which he did. Nazuna tended to Tsukasa's minimal wounds (the only one was a small spot on his neck where he almost got bit) before being called off somewhere, leaving Tsukasa with the others. The five of them sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to do or say. Subaru poked at some bandages wrapped on his arm before speaking up.

     "Sooo..." He started.

     "So?" Kaoru repeated.

     "So... Now what?" Subaru asked. "We should talk and make things not awkward!"

     "You all know why we are here, correct?" Tsukasa asked the group. They all nodded in response. 

     "Sora thinks it's like a game! A bad game, but still a game!" Sora exclaimed. 

     "I think that the weapons the leaders were carrying looked really cool. If we're gonna fight, I want to get a lance," Kaoru said.

     "But why?" Subaru asked.

     "It's straight, just like him."

     The four in the group looked at Tsukasa after he said that. Someone in a group close to them fell off their chair while trying to hold in laughter. 

     Shinobu coughed and turned their attention to him. "Well he's not wrong."

     The conversation went on from there with the five of them talking about what they thought of the current scenario and other things. It seemed odd that a group consisting of these people would get along so well, but before they knew it, they were being ordered to sleep and prepare for the next day. The five went to sleep that night in that same tent, feeling less scared than when they were initially brought in.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it, folks  
> i'm thinkin of adding other idol-y things/characters (ex. tsukiuta, Kou Mukami from dialovers, heck maybe just the entire dialovers cast bc of their character songs, love live, etc.) into the fic too for more characters and crack ships and character development too probably  
> IM DEFINITELY ADDING ENGIRLS THO NO QUESTION  
> if you want anything added in then comment or send my ig (riskystorms, sayamatomoe) your ideas/opinions :>  
> if it turns out most people don't want other things to be added in I'll change the idols in the title to just enstars


End file.
